


Blossoming

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura takes new arrival Maria to see the Order's gardens.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Fire Emblem Heroes, Maria/Sakura: flowers - "I've never seen such a beautiful garden before!""

"I've never seen such a beautiful garden before!" 

"R-Really?" Sakura questioned. She wasn't going to say it, but she was surprised. The Order's garden was gorgeous but Hoshido had all sorts of beautiful gardens that she'd visited multiple times. Castle Shirasagi's was the best, of course, but there were some public gardens in the castle town that were close, and some noble estates she'd visited with Mother Mikoto and her siblings had also been breathtaking in their own ways. 

"Mmhmm," Maria said with a nod and a smile. "People have gardens in Macedon, but nothing like this. Not even at the castle." 

"Oh..." Sakura was a little surprised. Maybe Macedon was more like Nohr than she'd thought. "There are lots of gardens in Hoshido! I'll show them to you if you can come visit." 

"Do they all have flowers like these?" Maria questioned as she reached to touch some of the gorgeous blooms. 

"Mmhmm, different kinds, too. A-And some have big ponds and colorful fish and pretty lanterns... Um..." 

Maria smiled at her, and Sakura echoed the smile. 

"Do you know what all these are called? I'll have to bring my brother and sister to see them, too." 

Sakura nodded. She could try and name the familiar ones, at least. Maybe she could ask Sharena about the rest. Maria had just arrived in Askr and so far, she'd spent most of her time with Michalis and Minerva, her older siblings. Sakura knew how that felt, though. She hadn't wanted to leave her older siblings' sides at first, either. They were familiar and the Order was filled with so many people and so many of them were so very chatty. 

She was doing better at having little conversations, though for most of them she'd had Maria with her. Maria was a lot of fun to spend time with. They'd met while helping heal a group that had been out scouting and they'd basically been inseparable since. 

Carefully, and hopefully correctly, Sakura pointed out the flowers that she knew as they walked along one of the garden's paths. There was a pond further in, she knew, though it had more frogs than fish. 

"You'll have to visit me, too," Maria said during a quiet moment as they walked. Here there were as many trees and bushes as flowers and Sakura didn't know any of them. 

"If I can, I will!" Sakura smiled as she spoke, though she wasn't entirely sure how all of that worked. But it wouldn't be fair to lose any of the new friends they'd all made. All around the Order, everyone was coming together and to consider losing that-- 

She reached to grab Maria's hand at the same time Maria reached for hers. Sakura didn't say anything as Maria squeezed, but she knew she was blushing deeply. 

"Of course you will. We'll visit often enough that it won't matter that we're from different worlds..." 

Sakura nodded quickly and thankfully as they got near the pond, there was an empty bench to sit on. She didn't want to let go of Maria just yet. 

Or for a long time... 

Obviously they'd have a few more things to talk about once they'd finished looking at the garden.


End file.
